


【锤基】兽人AU《Mobster匪徒》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 母亲葬礼上，Thor成为了西西里最大黑帮集团“阿斯加德”的教父。虚假而又真实的觥筹交错间，他看到了十年前消失的兄长Loki。即使是故意乔装打扮，alpha还是一眼就认出了他，只是他没想到，时隔这么多年的再次重逢，因为一个Kiss彻底向着他无法预料的方向奔去…
Relationships: Loki & Thor, thorki
Kudos: 7





	【锤基】兽人AU《Mobster匪徒》

**Author's Note:**

> Warning🚫🚫：黄金蟒锤x黑兔基，年下，Loki兄Thor弟，黑帮，兽人世界，美强惨，刺杀，绝地营救，有隐晦车，兔兔假孕

> _你呀，我唯一的所爱，我从黑暗深处祈求你的怜悯，我的心不幸坠入万丈深渊。_
> 
> _——波德莱尔《恶之花-我从深渊大声疾呼》_

-1-

Loki Laufeyson永远都不会忘记那双眼，那双似乎能彻底将他溺亡的，钴蓝色的眼。

**那双眼的主人说，“你还要骗我多久，Loki。”**

-2-

Thor从未想过他们会以这种方式重逢。

戴着亚麻色假发的omega踏入酒会大门的一瞬间，站在众人尽头的alpha不动声色地握紧了手里的香槟。

但他不知的是，他的瞳孔在对方气息传入鼻腔的刹那，不受控制地摆脱了人类的形态。

幻化成猩红的兽瞳。

曾经盘在兄长手臂的小蛇如今已长成成年黄金蟒，盘踞于西西里最大的权利中心，掌握着名为“阿斯加德”的庞大集团。

表面上是风生水起的商人，但在座的所有人都明白，隐藏在光环之下的是西西里最古老的黑帮才是支配着整个城市的古老力量。

今天是alpha成为教父的第一天，也是他母亲，上一任“教父”的葬礼。可在这灯红酒绿中，无一人为那位女士哀悼，所有人的目光和注意力都在年轻的教父身上。

即使刚刚成年的alpha身上的信息素还未褪去稚气，却足矣吸引无数的omega，尤其是那些渴望为家族争取到强者的肉食omega。

所以当野兔跑入这场食肉动物的虚假晚会时，即便他拼命掩盖柑橘味的费洛蒙，还是alpha轻易地捕捉到了他身上的气息。

这是他忘不掉的，不能忘掉的，怎么也忘不掉的味道。

他曾寻找了十年的心头肉，就这样毫无征兆地闯入他的地盘。

他怎么能再放走他。

“抱歉，Mr. Ferrari， ”alpha笑着放下了手中还未饮完的酒水，“我看到了位故人，先失陪了，让他跑了可不好了。”

“哈哈哈哈，果然是年轻气盛的小伙子，”中年男人吻了吻怀里狐狸一般的女人，“像我这种老东西可比不了了。”

“您这话就是折煞我了，您是狼族的首领，在座的谁不知道您的能力？当年多亏了您才能一举扳倒那个人，”金发男人脸上没有一丝怒气，“今晚无论看上哪家的Omega我都帮您去争取，换您一夜的愉悦就足够了。”

当兽类披上人类的皮，就得将沾了血的獠牙收起。

可面对你时，我还是忍不住永远地，亲手把你绑在我的身边。

教父隐藏在人群中，看着混乱的舞池里那只逆流而上的野兔，十年不见，记忆里的那张脸多了些棱角，眼神里曾经的温柔也消失殆尽。

“Fandral, 看到那位亚麻色头发的男性Omega了吗？什么来头？

“有点眼生啊，我去看看到访名单？”

“别了，”alpha脱去身上昂贵的西装外套，扔给还没反应过来的好友，“把他引到后花园去，别说是我的意思。”

十年，十年前他不辞而别，不留一丝痕迹地从自己的生活中消失，如今隐姓埋名出现在母亲的葬礼。

他究竟想要什么。

-3-

他比想象中很快上钩了。

Omega看着眼前穿着不属于他的外套的男人，侃侃而谈地领着自己观赏月夜中的庭院。阔别多年的花园，还是跟记忆里如出一辙，没有任何改变。不过十年不见，果然是成长了。终于知道不该莽撞地冲向猎物，而是用诱饵，而是一点点将其引向布好的陷阱里。

可他要的就是要落入蟒蛇布下的天罗地网里。

黑发的男人含着笑迎合着身旁的男人，圆月越升越高，今晚就是最好的机会。

春日的晚风让他可以不去想起那些在盛夏发生的事，那些隐藏在烈日之下的秘密，那些他拼了命也要忘记的情。

所以他不能再犹豫了。

“我想您就是Odinson先生吧，”Omega雪白的面颊上有酒精制造出的红晕，轻轻挽住了高大的alpha，露出草食系兽人特有的味道，“也许有些冒昧…”

圆月爬至高空，暗蓝色的苍穹中布满着被月光映得发黄的散云，一不小心就遮住了唯一的光源，将庭院里的两人吞入黑暗。

Omega轻而稳的声音从阴影里传出，他说，“请允许我跟您度过一个难忘夜晚。”

-4-

对Thor来说，他的哥哥就像一剂利多卡因，一剂吗啡。

他本想着让Fandral去打探Omega到来的真正意图，可藏在密林中监视，看到差点吻上别人的兄长时，他瞬间失去了理智。

他变成了一只发情的野兽，只想将这只撩火野兔拆之入腹，只想看着墨绿色的眸子含着泪在自己身下扭动着腰承欢。

“我想你问错人了，这位小少爷。”Thor如同鬼魅一般出现在不停闪躲的Fandral身后，语气冰冷到仿佛能冻结一切暧昧的温度，“我才是你要找的人。”

他们最终是如何跌跌撞撞地走进卧室的，alpha已经记不起来了。他只记得高挑的Omega性感的嗓音，只记得他告诉自己他的名字是乌特嘉德，只记得他时至今日还是个不知悔改的小骗子。

所以alpha选择落入野兔的骗局，所以选择深吻他，选择用犬齿在他洁白的脖颈上留下淫靡的印记。

楼下的乐曲还未停止，本欢快的爵士不知不觉转成略带悲情的布鲁斯，从未关严的窗户溜进昏暗的房间，跟粘腻的声音融为一体。

他的爱人应该是爱他的吧，alpha耸动着怀里几乎要脱水的男人，脑袋里却都是曾经少年时期不安的想法，否则怎么会轻易就让自己再次投入他的怀抱。

他的兄长是爱他的。

alpha低下头含住湿润的花瓣，舌尖化成了蛇形，游走于每个缝隙，企图寻找甜蜜的花蕊，饮下苦涩的蜜汁。

“别…”omega细长的腿不受控制地夹紧，嘴里满是求饶的呜咽，“别这样，Thor。”

别这样，Thor。

这句话如同暴雨中的闪电，一下叫醒了迷雾中的野兽。

十年前，这是他对自己说的最后一句话。

alpha颤抖着低下头像世间最虔诚的信徒一般品味身下人颤动的睫毛，祈求他不要再不辞而别，祈求他别再推开自己，祈求他再多施舍自己一些爱。

于是他的神在信徒用滚烫的爱填满柔软内里的那刻回应了他。

他的神用银色的匕首刺入了他的胸膛。

**他的神还说，我想要你灼热的心脏。**

“好，”Thor握住了还未完全刺进胸膛的刀刃，暗红色的液体顺着虎口如同泪珠般落下，“只是，你还要骗我多久，Loki。”

你大可不必装作另一个人，只要是你，只要是你，你说你Loki Laufeyson，想要我的任何，我都会毫不犹豫地献给你。

**但求你别再骗我。**

-5-

Loki曾无数次设想过这场刺杀，可以说在那阴冷的地下室的每一晚，他都在脑内一遍又一遍地模拟他应该用什么方式毁掉他，刀应该以什么角度插进他的身体，子弾应该从那个部位穿过他的身体…而他会以什么样的表情迎来自己的死亡呢？惊恐的，难以置信的，狂怒的…

只是他充满难过的眸子，他不断靠近自己的胸膛，他火热却悲凉的吻，这些都是自己从未预料到的。

野兔从奔流不息的蓝色中挣脱开来，慌不择路地选择跳窗逃走，拢住随手捞起的睡衣的手不停地发烫，明明是冷血动物，但他的血几乎要烫伤自己的手。

为什么，遇到Thor的时候，他总是如此的慌乱。

砰——

刺骨的疼痛从大腿外侧传来，Omega应声倒地，红得发黑的血打湿了身下的草坪。子弾没有穿过身体，像钢钉一般嵌在了温热的肉体里。痛感让男人瞬间化为原型，野兔在丝绸堆里挣扎了几下，随后强忍着伤口撕裂的痛苦消失在了树林里。

“父亲，我回来了。”赤脚站在昏暗房间门口的Loki穿了件黑色的衬衣，勉强遮住身上无法掩盖的痕迹，伤口还是不停在往外渗血，暖的液体顺着大腿一圈圈缠住Omega的右腿。

“成功了吗？”正坐在阴影里的男人嗓音嘶哑难听，藏在黑暗中的那张脸更是布满不忍直视的伤痕。

“应该，我把匕首刺进了他的胸膛。”

“应该？？”男人的声调猛地拔高，还未等Omega反应过来巴掌就打了上来，“果然是个废物，十年，我教你的东西都拿去喂了狗吗？我说过多少遍，你要看着Odinson断气！！“

老男人居高临下地看着摊在冰凉地板上的儿子，眼中没有一丝怜悯，抬脚像跨过动弹不得的Omega，“本以为当年把教父的女儿搞到手，西西里就是我的天下了，没想到你竟然继承了那女人的兽人基因，哼，Odinson死了也就罢了，如果失败了你知道后果。别忘了，我们这副田地都是拜他所赐。”

后果，Loki面无表情地撑起身体，他的人生所生无几，又有什么可失去的呢？

明天一早，Odinson的讣告传遍整个城市的时候，他的第一个任务就完成了，下一个目标就是身后摇摇摆摆离去的男人。

Loki坐在床沿嘴里咬着毛巾，用尖利的匕首剜出大腿侧面的子弾，将一瓶酒精全全倒在了已经开始化脓的伤口，不吭一声。

银色的光照亮了他面前脸盆，浑浊的血水在月光下像是污水谭。十年前，他本已死去的父亲突然出现，不由分说地带他离开，把他锁进冰冷的地下室，然后将自己培养成茹毛饮血的怪物，为的只是去实现自己白日梦般支离破碎的野心。

于是他在一个又一个冰冷的夜里下定了决心，他要毁掉照耀他的太阳，毁掉困住他的黑夜，他以为这样他就自由了。

可毁掉太阳却是何等的困难。

他今晚明明在Odinson推到自己的时候就拿起凶器，他明明在Odinson进入自己时就割破他的动脉，但他心软了，他被温柔的吻夺去了呼吸，夺去理智，就那样任凭自己同母异父的兄弟填/满了自己。

**他得毁掉Odinson，这样才能证明他不爱他。**

Omega团成一团靠在冰冷的墙上，一闭上眼就是那双眼，那只握住匕首的手。挥之不去的场景让他反胃不已，小腹也随之抽动，他甚至还能感觉到体内的液体。

明早，明早一到，一切就结束了。

-6-

睡梦中的Thor梦到了了儿时的某个夏天，尤其的炎热。知了没完没了的叫，地面上的热气不如同游龙一般浮动。蛇怕热，所以小alpha几乎每天都呆在冷冰冰的房间里。

无所事事的小少爷每天怕在阳台上望着窗外，无意间，看到了阳光下的黑发男孩，他同母异父的哥哥，除了母亲以外所有人口中的。

耻辱。

Thor痴痴地趴在窗台上看着花园里的兄长，过去十年他一直跟父亲生活在国外，只知道Loki的存在，却从未见过。

那时十二岁的omega已经能自如的变换形态，这点很多同岁的幼狼或是幼狮都做不到的，但这仍旧改变不了他是一只没用的兔子。

可真的见到他时，年幼的alpha鬼使神差变回了幼蛇，顺着门缝逃出了冰冷的牢笼，浅金色的腹部紧贴滚烫的地面，穿过如同荆棘的草地，奔向树荫下的那个人。

还年幼的小蛇还不懂这份悸动，只是简单地将他的存在归类成猎物，必须得到的猎物。小alpha躲在草地了观察了黑发的野兔一天又一天，几乎花光了他所有的耐心。

他的兄长像是平静的海面，安静地坐在树荫下抱着厚厚的书籍，一看就是整个下午，期间没有任何人来叨扰他，就像是被整个家族遗忘了一般。

耐不住性子的小兽只好选择成为打破这片平静的狂风，他鲁莽地钻进了对方宽松的裤管，盘绕着纤细光滑的腿一路直上。刚刚分化过的小alpha从未如此近距离接近过omega，感觉自己仿佛掉入了一片柑橘林，兄长身上的费洛蒙顺着鳞片的缝隙闯入他的血液，他的内脏，他的大脑。

突然间嘭得一声，小蛇掉到了灼热的草坪上，天旋地转后Thor看清了挡在他眼前的事物。他的猎物变成了一只黑色皮毛的小兔子，长长的耳朵向后紧贴身体，喉咙里发出警告的声音。

“Odinson先生，定位稳定下来了。”

一阵敲门声猛地打断了alpha的梦境，胸口的伤口已经被包扎好，那把刀再偏一点，他就得和撒旦过一辈子了。

“在哪。”

“距这几公里外的一个贫民窟里。”

几公里，原来这些年他就活在自己的眼皮子底下。

“先安排人手在附近监视，天一亮就放出我被刺客重伤，性命危在旦夕的消息。一个小时后我跟你们一起出发。”

“是。”

“等等，”Alpha半躺在柔软的大床上，床褥间还残留着野兔的味道，还有淡淡奶油般的甜腻，“那个开枪的人呢？”

“已经按您的吩咐处理掉了。”

“嗯，之后的行动没我的指令谁都不许开枪。”

“是。”

他们之间的恩恩怨怨，的确需要一个结局了。

一个他亲手制造的结局。

-7-

Loki久违的做了一场梦，Thor吻了他，那时他还只是个十几岁的少年。

小蛇先是钻进他的衣服，越过自己身体的每一处沟沟壑壑，冰凉的触感激起一片片红色的丘疹。

下一秒钻出衣领的金色蛇头变成稚嫩的脸庞，日光透过他浅金色的发丝，耀得omega睁不开眼。

在闭眼的瞬间，温热的触感覆盖在自己的唇上，锋利的牙尖研磨发麻的唇/肉，Loki觉得自己心脏似乎随着小男孩的动作停止了跳动，全身也只有被啃食的部位还有触感。

然后…然后…然后…

啊对，我逃走了，Loki在睡梦中想起了封尘的过往。他一把推开了弟弟，慌乱不堪地，狼狈不堪地，逃离了只属于他们的夏日。

但他却没有直接拒绝这份爱，只说了句：别这样，Thor。

**别这样，Thor，我怕被爱灼伤，我怕我中毒到无法自救。**

**We get closer the flame gets higher.**

浑身滚烫的omega是被一阵枪响从无法自拔的梦境中叫醒的，猛地睁开眼时才发现自己早已泪流满面。

贫民窟是他们暂时的据点，这里鱼龙混杂，易于隐藏身份和行踪。但同时这里也是最危险的地方，每天都有横死街头的尸体，一直居住在这的人早已对这种生活习以为常。

水…

Loki迷迷糊糊地从吱呀作响的床上爬了起来，那瓶酒精看来一点用处都没有，伤口还是发炎了，被包扎住的部分红肿得粗了一圈。

哐当——

破旧的铁门被暴力地撞开，脑袋被烧得迷迷糊糊的omega根本没反应过来发生了什么，就看到本应该死在昨晚的教父出现在了自己面前。

“你怎么…”

“都转过去！”alpha脸色冷的吓人，一声令下周围的随从都立马转过身去面上墙壁。

Loki甚至怀疑自己大脑里处理信息的板块坏死了，竟然就讷讷地跪在地下手里还握着水杯，眼睁睁看着金发的男人脱下外套向自己走来，下一秒就落进了他的怀抱。

此时此刻，omega才反应过来自己是何等的狼狈，身上破破烂烂的黑色衬衣因为时冷时热的体温被扯的七零八落，昨晚的风流事就这样袒露在了日光下。

“你要带我去哪！？？”受伤的野兔战斗力所剩无几，两条白晃晃的长腿在空中乱踢，试图挣脱alpha的怀抱。

可他是抱得如此的紧，几番挣扎未果的omega已经被抱上了车，男人却仍旧不愿意放开自己，被迫Loki贴近对方滚烫的胸膛。

“我们回家。”

-8- 

“Thor，我们还是没有找到Laufey，他之前的房子早就是一堆废墟了。这是你让我给你带的东西。”

“这混蛋，”彻夜未眠的alpha不停地处理手中的文件，“继续找吧，谢了，Fandral。”

Laufey的再次出现轰动了许多大家，这批孤狼早在十几年前还是这个家的男主人的时候，就发动过叛乱，几个家族合力才扳倒了他，要不然亲眼所见，Thor怎么也不会相信他还活着。

十年前，就是这个老不死的家伙生生掳走了他的兄长，alpha甚至不敢去想这些年Loki是怎么过来的，Laufey生性偏激而疯狂，为达目的不择手段，在他眼里，自己的儿子跟手里的枪没什么两样。

“还有一件事，Loki少爷已经两天未进食了，下面的人告诉我他这几天只喝了点水。”

“我知道了，我一会就去看他。”Thor抬起头看了看电脑屏幕，监控里Loki穿戴整齐地坐在窗边，低头看着楼下的庭院，一看就是一早上。

“我可以进来吗，哥哥。”alpha像个做错事的孩子，在Loki房门等了十分钟又十分钟，房门里安静的连呼吸声都没有。

“我给你带了你最爱吃的布丁，让我进来吧好吗？”他还在生气，Thor叹了口气，轻轻推开未上锁的房门。

“对待囚犯，没必要这么友好。”omega听见推门的动静头都没回一下，还是保持像监控里那样看着楼下的庭院。

“你不是囚犯，这是你家，”alpha语气淡淡的，相比Omega的冷嘲热讽相比听不出任何情绪，默默地走到高瘦的男人背后伸手环住了他，“你是我最后的家人了，哥哥。”

“家人？哼开什么玩笑，”Loki没有挣开alpha的怀抱，但偏了偏头躲开了落在自己肩头的下吧，

“您就是这样对待您的家人吗？教父先生？把他锁在房间里，还用监控监视着他的一举一动？”

“我只是怕你受了伤还乱跑，医生说你腿上的伤很深，不能随意走动，否则很容易烙下病根。”

男人温柔的话语彻底激怒了野兔，反手就给了alpha一耳光，“别那么假惺惺了好吗，Thor Odinson？你不下令，你的哪个手下敢随便开枪？果然是披着人皮的冷血动物啊，别忘了我如此狼狈的境地还不是拜你所赐，没有你，母亲能那么随意地舍弃我吗？没有你，我能被Laufey那个杀千刀的折磨十年吗？你今时今日的一切，本该都属于我。”Omega一把扯住alpha的领带，被揍了连手都不还还默默听训的样子让Loki更加生气。

“你这副嘴脸真是让我想吐。”

“母亲从来都没有舍弃过你，哥哥。”Thor用力握住对方冰冷的手腕，企图将体内快要溢出的悲伤献给爱人，“你离开的那晚，母亲病倒了，被人下毒。”

“你说什么？”

“我不知道Laufey是怎么跟你解释的，但那天真实发生的事情就是母亲因为一杯毒茶陷入重度昏迷，当时我怕极了，我去找了你，但他们说你走了。”

Thor看着面前墨绿色的眸，惊讶，怀疑，难以置信，他的兄长费尽心思制造的面具在此刻一片一片脱落。

良久，omega无力地抽出了愈发冰冷的手，低垂的头盯着脚尖，Thor记得这个场面，每次强忍眼泪的时候，Loki总是会保持这个状态很久。

“但又能怎么样，我恨你，这已经成为既定的事实了。”

alpha很久没有听到兄长这种嗓音了，颤抖的声线里满满的逞强和嘴硬。

“真的吗？”Thor伸手捧起了兄长沾了泪痕的脸颊，像十年前一样不计后果地吻了他。夏日里柑橘味的温柔成了alpha一生的归属，他永远忘不掉光落在Loki眼中的情景，忘不了他如同春水的眼泪，忘不了他暖而热的胸膛，将自己从寒冷的噩梦里拉了出来，逃离了父亲为自己布下的层层枷锁。

于是他不可救药地爱上了自己的兄长，这份爱彻底引爆了体内偏执疯狂的遗传基因，越是相行渐远，越是爱得炉火中烧。

“ **你要是恨我，就该在我还未吻你的时候就推开我，Loki。”**

-9-

“这么快就被收买了？”靠在石椅上的老年人嗓音还是一如既往的难以入耳，血腥味盘旋在密室的上空迟迟不肯散去。

“跟他没关系，”Loki站在密室的入口，左手里握着曾经儿时的自己藏在卧室暗格里的手枪，“我只是单纯想杀了你。”

“杀了我？”laufey像是听到了什么惊天笑料，身体猛地弹起又落下，止不住地发出刺耳的笑声，“我可是含辛茹苦将你这个废物培养成人的好父亲啊。”

“但你真的以为以你能杀了我吗？”男人语气一转，唰得一下冲到了Omega的面前，Loki本能地向后退去，Laufey却比他更快地绕至自己身后，用狼尾一下打倒了脚步不稳的Loki。

“你知道为什么这个世界哪怕动物都有了人形还是被称作兽人社会吗？”半兽化的老alpha还似人类一般直立行走，毛发干枯的暗银色狼尾在地上来回拖动，像是困住猎物似的一圈一圈绕着Loki走动，“因为我们先是兽，再是人，从骨子里改不了的弱肉强食。所以，你从基因里就赢不了我，可悲的草食动物啊。”

“是吗？我倒不这样想，我亲爱的父亲，别忘了兽人社会还有个人字，”Loki猛地举起枪，枪口却冲的不是老狼，而是空无一物的天花板。

没有一丝的迟疑，也没给对手一丝反应的时间。

瞬间火光席卷了整个密室，藏在石座上方的微型炸弹被子弾引爆，laufey这才明白了Omega真正的意图。

他想活埋自己。

这原本是他“生前”花重金搭建的宅子，他一死，那个女人马上派人来将这片推成了废墟，只是他们没想到地表上的房子不过是障眼法，这个密室才是laufey的秘密据点。为了以防万一被别人发现，屋顶上都偷偷埋下了炸弹，如果真的有人发现了这，他会立马引爆这间密室再转移至别的地方。

“呵，你以为你能逃的出去吗？”

老狼彻底放弃了人类形态，浑浊的嗓音混杂着房屋倒塌的轰隆声，冲着密室另一头的男人。爆炸的热浪将Loki狠狠摔在了墙壁上，小臂被碎石划开一条长度惊人的口子，大腿上的枪伤也在隐隐作痛。

他知道自己在做什么，他也从来没想过活着出去。

不值得。

没有任何值得他继续强撑着活下去的理由了。

“所以我要看着你死在我面前，这样才能安心的上黄泉路不是吗？”Omega压低了身子，双手举起了枪，握住枪柄的手关节白的失去了血色，踉踉跄跄地从污浊中爬起，死死守在了密室唯一的出口前。

即便laufey身体早不及当年，但爆发力仍旧惊人，如同鬼魅一般在废墟中穿梭，稍不留意就成为了他嘴中的死肉。

必须找到可以将他一击致命的点。

密室还在不停地崩塌，雨水顺着缝隙闯入了不再密闭的房间，身后的密道也传来了崩塌的声音。老狼的速度明显慢了下来，还有刻意想隐藏的喘气声。

Loki深吸了一口气，缓缓闭上了眼睛。手枪的射程短，杀伤力也小，更何况眼前还有障碍物。

预判，这才是他想要的。

他细细观察了laufey的行动轨迹，年龄的限制他无法像青年一般无声无息地从角落冒出直接咬断自己的喉咙，他每一次落地都会有细微的异响。

他是兔，他是“弱者”，所以他要用他的方式，彻彻底底地杀死他。

左边！

Omega猛地挣开眼，身体抢先一步反应过来，瞬间扣动了扳机。偷袭未果的老狼应声倒地，嘴里发出刺耳的嚎叫，爬在地上狠狠地看着Loki。

Loki再次举起了手枪准备给他的父亲致命一击，冷眼看着眼神中充满杀意的laufey，“你本来可以过几天再死的，只是既然你伤了妈妈，那我就不能放过你，一天都不能。”

他记忆里的母亲即使身在西西里最大的泥潭里，却还是温柔地笑着，会用暖暖的掌心抚摸自己的脸颊。她身上的香气像是安眠药，无论多痛苦的夜晚，总是能安抚一切伤痕，让他沉沉睡去。

laufey断断续续地笑着，“那还等什么？开枪吧。”

“如你所——”

话音未落，不堪重负的天花板突然落了下来，像一堵密不透风的门阻隔在两人之间。在彻底矗立前，垂死挣扎的老狼爆发出难以置信的力量，拖着受伤的身体直直扑向omega，来不及闪躲的Loki下意识举起了枪。奈何一切发生在一瞬，子弹根本没有机会射杀对手。

刹那间，Loki看到了金色的闪电，在自己眼前爆裂开来，撕破了压抑到无法呼吸的黑夜。

“Thor…？”

金色的蟒蛇抢先一步咬住了老狼的喉咙，蛇身迅速缠绕住猎物的躯体，浑身肌肉随着对方的挣扎而跳动。

不到一分钟后，本就濒死的老狼一点点断了气，挣扎的狼尾像是原野中被暴雨打倒芦苇，死气沉沉地耷拉在地上。

“你怎么会…找到这…”不知为何，Loki突然心虚了起来，随着不断逼近的黄金蟒，一步一步往后退，直至身后的墙壁挡住了他的去路，不由自主地闭上了眼。

“这句话应该我问你吧，”alpha带着血气的费洛蒙在耳边爆炸开来，站立不稳的野兔伸出双手试图寻找一个支撑点，却摸上了一副光滑火热的胸膛。

“我说过，别再骗我，为什么瞒着我跑出来，你是想像十年前一样再一次不辞而别吗？如果！如果我没有赶到！你是不是就无声无息地死在了这里，让我永远！永远！活在过去，活在梦里吗…”

曾经那个缠着自己讲故事的小蛇如今成为了出色的兽人，半人半蛇的样子，似神似魔。

**为爱疯魔，为爱成神。**

他披散开的金发落在了Loki的肩膀，也落进了颤抖的心里。

他突然不想死了，他还得吻一吻眼前这双快要流出泪水的钴蓝色眼睛。

“我很抱歉。”

-10-

Thor记得，有一句诗Loki一直很喜欢。

你呀，我唯一的所爱，我从黑暗深处祈求你的怜悯，我的心不幸坠入万丈深渊。

他曾无数次看到Loki用流畅优美的字体反复书写这句话，儿时的他并不懂这句话，只是硬生生将他们刻在了心里。

Loki走后，他的世界再次被黑暗笼罩。母亲的重病，父亲的野心，西西里的一切都让他无法呼吸。

他开始经常性的回忆，经常性的做梦，只是每一场梦里，都没有Loki的存在。他身边空荡荡的椅子，空无一人的卧室，草坪上摊开却无人阅读的书籍，那些Loki本该存在的地方，都只剩下一片空气。

是不是，连Loki都是自己臆想出来的。

每次训练到精疲力尽，浑身伤痕，无法动弹的时候，每次觥筹交错，看到和Loki有一丝相似的黑发omega的时候，这个念头总会突然地出现在Thor脑中。

他的心被层层锁链封锁在深渊尽头，可却总是渴望着，祈求着，那个人的爱。

所以当omega主动吻上自己的时候，他的灵魂都如同汪洋中的海浪，汹涌地翻腾。

他再次成为了野兽，在空气稀薄的废墟里，趁着救援队来的间隙，再一次发了疯。

他们赤裸着在灰尘中滚动，碎石将他们光/裸的肉体划得满是血痕，但他们毫不在乎。

“我爱你”一语，是多么苍白无力啊。他们的爱不是火红的玫瑰，而是枝干上人人唾弃的刺。

很痛，很痛，却仍忘不掉，更放不下。

白与红交织的omega跨坐在自己腰上，双腿紧贴冰冷的鳞片，颤动的腰/肢吞/下了双倍的欲/望，明明被刺刮伤，还不认命地扭动着，挣扎着。

**他们不需要虚情假意的表白，他们流着相似的血，他们需要的是粉身碎骨的碰撞。**

**纠缠一生。**

“Ferrari先生，是的，Laufey的尸体我们已经挖出来了。”

Laufey的再次出现和死亡，惊动了很多跟他曾经结过梁子的族群。虽然现在兽人社会早已是各族混居，但罪人还是得交给他的本族审判。Laufey的身份特殊，作为上一任狼族首领，策划拉拢小集团消灭有声望的草食动物家族。阴谋曝光后，他是由各族共同审判的，然后再由狼族处死的。可他的再次出现，说明了狼族中间早有叛徒。

一直气焰嚣张的狼族一夕之间成了众矢之的，被各族指责。Ferrari接任狼族首领后，虽然靠着铁手腕名声还不错，但也不是什么省油的灯。几次三番想吞并阿斯加德集团，想取而代之成为西西里最大的权势。

可如今从电话里传来的声音充满了献媚，几天前那张故意摆谱的嘴脸Thor还历历在目呢。

“上次Laufey已经被你们狼族审判过一次了，但这次是我们阿斯加德的家务事，就不劳烦您费心了，他的尸体我们一挖出来就火化了，您不用担心他再起死回生。”

“可…他毕竟还是狼族的人。”

“但他杀了我的母亲，也就是他的前妻。如果您执意要拉着整个狼族趟这浑水，我也没意见，只是我会一个一个排查，直到找到那个叛徒。您慢慢考虑。”

被各族族长轮番轰炸了好几天的alpha早已是累的头昏脑胀，将电话听筒直接甩在了桌上，头也不回的逃出了书房。

“Odinson先生。”

“这几天Loki少爷怎么样？”因为接二连三的事情，自从那天后alpha再也没见过兄长，这些年Laufey疯狂的训练Loki，让他落下了不少病根，再加上那天那么胡来，说什么大夫都不让他再出门了，必须居家静养。

“饭倒是按时吃了，不过每次都只是吃两口就不吃了，一直钻在被子里不出来。”

“赖床？”Thor实在是没想到Loki还有这样撒娇的一面，硬绷住笑脸敲了敲走廊尽头的门。

无人应答。

但alpha却隔着门闻到了些奇怪的味道。

像是成熟到快要腐烂的果子，被扔进一大桶奶油里。

这是…发情期到了？

狐疑的alpha轻轻地拧开了门把手，摄手摄脚地进了屋。

发情的小兔子并不在被窝里，反而是钻进了墙角自己搭建的巢穴里。沙发被拆了个精光，被当做坚实的墙壁，将已经长出兔耳和兔尾的omega牢牢围住。

熟睡的Loki皮肤微粉，睡衣徒有其名地挂在他身上。

怎么睡相这么差，Alpha无奈地摇了摇头，伸手打算把发情的兄长抱回床上，再去找医生开几支抑制剂。

等等，胸口…

指尖还未碰到对方，Loki胸口的异常吸引了alpha全部的注意力。两滩水渍对称地落在男人的胸膛，发出浓重的奶香味。

然后随着目光下移，alpha发现到了更不得了的事。

蜷缩的omega两腿中间夹着他的西装外套。

“Odinson先生，您没事吧？脸怎么这么红？”

“没没事，”Thor感觉自己的舌头都要打结了，面对Loki的种种表现，alpha只能得出一个结论。

他怀孕了。

他普通每一个年轻的父亲，激动得满脸通红，冲回书房就给家庭医生打电话，让他迅速，立刻，马上地过来。

“只是兔类的假//孕。”医生看了看Loki的孕//检报告，淡定地吹灭了alpha心中的火苗，“这是兔类都会出现的一种正常现象，尤其是在没有防护的性生活之后，这种现象会经常发生，而且Loki少爷腺体发育的不太好，体内激素水平本来就不太稳定，这种状态大概会持续两周，这段时间可以无所谓，但假//孕结束后一定注意防护措施。这段时间一定多陪陪他，他会非常缺乏安全感……”

Thor愣愣地听完医生的一大堆话，真正进去脑子的还是只有两个字，“假//孕”。直到目送完人家离开才反应过来自己大脑宕机了，急忙上网查了查。

依旧是信息处理失败。

alpha并没有因为没有怀孕多失落，他只是对于“假孕”这个现象束手无策。不知不觉间alpha又走回了Loki的房间，相比下午，溢出房门的奶香味更是浓郁。

自暴自弃的Thor干脆变回了黄金蟒，顺着门缝就溜了进去。

不好好再床上睡觉的野兔又跑回了自己建的小窝，这次把那件皱皱巴巴的西装外套当成了被子。

头脑发热的alpha像是回到了十一岁，顺着缝隙就缠上了滚烫的身体。

成年的omega比十年前更加香甜，奶味和柑橘混合起来的味道就像是一块水果蛋糕。

迷迷糊糊的小兔子被冰凉的触感惊醒，迷茫的低头看着从胸口钻出的蛇头。

“睡傻了，哥哥？”

“你好冰，好舒服，Thor。”本以为自己会被扔出去的alpha受宠若惊地看着许久未见的笑容，一瞬间被感觉自己才是被吓到的那个。

omega抬腿就将自己不由分说地夹住，除了滚烫以外，一股温暖且湿润的东西打湿了自己的鳞片，还像一汪温泉一般源源不断地翻涌而出。

“你还在等什么？等我给你讲睡前故事吗？我的弟弟。”

此时此刻，Thor的大脑才真正的运转起来。

管它什么真孕假孕，他要的自始自终都只有眼前这个人而已，无关任何。

这便足够了。

“慢点…慢点…”特殊时期让omega非同一般的湿软，像是一颗汁水四溢的果子，诱惑着伊甸园的蛇咬下只属于他的那一口。

“怎么了？”Thor不是不近人情的粗鲁型alpha，反而面对Loki时，他总是想尽他所能顺着对方的节奏走，“不舒服吗？”

“嗯…”跪趴在床上的omega揉了揉小腹，“肚子里好像有东西…”

看来假孕还会让人产生错觉。

alpha坏笑着将人翻了个个，把他困在自己与床中间，“没错，你怀里揣了个小崽子，我的。”

“哈？”

“不信？不信摸摸你的胸，是不是都能转行去当奶牛。”

“妈的…都怪你！”原本还迷迷糊糊的小兔瞬间清醒，抬腿就准备给混蛋弟弟一脚。可眼疾手快的alpha立马用膝盖压住了乱动的长腿，将谋杀扼死在摇篮里。

“舍得吗？我可是你亲弟弟。”

“当然。”omega用双臂用力勒住Thor的脖颈，狠狠地在对方锁骨留下红彤彤的牙印，“你胸口的刀伤还是我亲手捅出来的，你难道不知道吗？我恨你。”

“我当然知道，但这不代表你会杀了我。”alpha痛的嘶了一声，坏心眼地揉了把Loki红果般的腺体，刚还呲牙咧嘴的野兔身子瞬间软了下来，眼泪汪汪瘫在床上瞪着自己，“将刀再偏两公分，用藏在书柜里的枪，或者用留给Laufey的最后一颗子弹，这些都可以轻而易举地杀了我，但是你没有，不是吗？”

Thor俯下身子咬住了爱人滚动的喉结，还不忘用舌尖留下一道挑衅的痕迹，“ **承认吧，你爱我比恨我要多一点。** ”

“Hey！”身下人不知道从哪里爆发出那么大力气，一脚踢开了他的膝盖，随后一个翻身后自己变成了他的身下人，空洞的伤口直对着自己的脑门，“真要动手吗，Loki？”

Thor突然有点后悔送给他这把新的枪了。

举着枪的omega面目改色，毛茸茸的兔尾却包含暗示地蹭了蹭alpha的小腹，不等自己有所动作就抢先一步吞下了所有的爱意，暖流像是温热的血包，包裹着，滋润着alpha的灵魂。细软的腰不停地上下起伏，粘腻的花蜜顺着花柱的收缩被挤出，打湿了两人几近干涸的躯体。

“Thor Odinson，你听着，”兴风作浪的omega突然停了下来，一只手手撑在Thor的肩膀上，身子压低至和alpha鼻尖相触，丝毫不在意从身体里逃逸的欲//望。

另一只手还握着暗银色的冷兵器，枪身轻柔地抚过爱人的脸颊，似耳语，似宣誓地说道，“我不打算杀你了。但我恨你，对你恨之入骨，我是如此的狠你，所以我要看着你，看你陪我一起遭受命运的折磨，看你耀眼的光芒被黑暗掩盖，看你浑身的棱角被磨平，我要你跟我一起痛苦，跟我一起下这最真实的，现实的地狱，痛苦地生活，痛苦地爱我。”

“你敢和我一起下地狱吗？My Love？”

-11-

Loki Laufeyson永远都不会忘记那双眼，那双似乎能彻底将他溺亡的，钴蓝色的眼。

那双眼的主人说，“ **在爱神面前，谁敢谈论地狱。** ”*

—全文完—

*出自波德莱尔《恶之花》

一个小彩蛋：后来得知自己是假Y的Loki又开心又生气。开心是因为自己没有稀里糊涂就荣升爸爸，生气是混蛋小子长大了会骗人了（举起匕首）。


End file.
